Father
by Gradajez
Summary: 10 years after the events of Meteor fall and Cloud is still recovering from the events that transpired. He and Tifa now have a family, but a new and old evil threaten them. Can Cloud and his son Gale save the planet before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Peace?

It had been ten years since Meteor fall. Everyone in the city of Edge was celebrating the planet's recovery. Tifa and Marlene watched as the fireworks shot into the sky. The red, blue, and green explosions captivated everyone's attention. Then Tifa heard a voice.

"Mommy, Mommy!" a young girl cried out to her. A small brown haired little girl came running up to Tifa he picked up the girl and swung her around. Mother and child laughed with excitement.

"Aerith?" Tifa asked in confusion, "Where is your brother?" Tifa asked the little girl.

"He's playing with Sirius," the little girl answered, "I told him, 'Gale, Mommy is going to want you to come see her when the fireworks start,' but he wouldn't listen to me."

Tifa sighed. Gale always wanted to play with other children. Marlene and Denzel were both too old to play with him now. Sirius was Vincent and Yuffie's son, and the two of them were best friends. "Let's go find him," Tifa said. She looked back at Marlene to see if she wanted to go, but she was talking to a boy and Tifa thought it best not to interrupt.

Tifa and Aerith made their way through the crowd. All of the cheering and celebrating could not quiet the sound of the Airship's engines as it sped along the sky shooting fireworks. Cid had volunteered to help with the festivities and Rufus Shinra, amazingly enough, funded the fireworks and the food.

Tifa, holding Aerith by the hand, came to a clearing in the crowd. A group of boys were playing tag, but Tifa had trouble telling who was "It". She scanned the boys and found Gale. He was easy to pick out. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like his father. Tifa called out to him, "Gale Zack Strife, Come over here this instant." She tried to sound mean, but she just couldn't do it.

"I got to go guys," the boy said to his friends. He looked at a tall boy with long black hair and red eyes, "Bye Sirius see you later."

"Bye," the boy said.

Gale ran to his mother. "Mom, I-"

"I told you to come when the fireworks started," she interrupted.

"I know," Gale said looking at his feet.

"You know it's dangerous to be alone," Tifa said. She could tell the boy was sorry, "You're lucky your father isn't here."

"Please," the boy begged, "Don't tell him."

"I won't," Tifa said, "If you wash the dishes tomorrow."

"I will," Gale answered, "I'll wash them and dry them."

"Good," Tifa said with a smile, "Now let's watch the rest of the fireworks."

They made their way back to where Marlene was. Tifa tried to enjoy the fireworks, but every flash of light reminded her that Cloud wasn't here. He and Denzel had left to go to the Forgotten City. Cloud had gone to see Aerith, older Aerith's grave. Tifa just couldn't shake the feeling; Cloud should be here more than anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Flower Girl

Cloud and Denzel stood at the edge of the water. All the chaos that happened all those years ago had seemed so far away; until now. All the memories of losing Aerith came back to Cloud all at once. He took his Buster Sword out and stuck it in the ground, sat down on the bank, and took off his boots. The cold water felt good on his bare feet.

"This is where she is?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah," Cloud answered. He looked up at Denzel. The young boy he had found had grown into a man. His brown hair was slightly longer, but still the same style. Denzel was now quite the accomplished warrior. He had joined the W.R.O. (World Restoration Organization) and had helped Cloud defeat a group of Renegade SOLDIERs who had survived Meteor Fall.

"I think I'll wait at the bike," Denzel said. Cloud could hear his steps getting farther and farther away. Cloud looked out on the lake. Its blue water seemed to emit a strange light.

"Hey," he said to the water, "Hard to believe it's been ten years. I know I haven't been here in a while, but all the celebrating I just felt like I had to come here. You shouldn't be alone when everyone else is together." Cloud laughed a little to himself. "So, what have you been up to?"

Cloud paused as if listening. "I haven't done much lately either," he answered. A sharp pain hit his back. He clutched his right shoulder where the pain was most powerful. "That's the main reason why. I'd like to think I'm just getting old, but I can't shake that it's more than that."

Cloud paused again.

"Oh, that was Denzel," Cloud said, "I don't know if you remember him or if you even met. He was one of the ones you healed of Geostigma. Tifa and I have our own family now. A son named Gale Zack, he's a lot like me. And a daughter, Aerith. When she was born we both knew exactly what to name her."

Cloud stood up and put his boots back on. He took his sword and placed it back in its sheath. "I should get back," he said, "Aerith it was nice…talking to you." He walked over to where Denzel was waiting at the bike.

Suddenly everything went dark, even the light from the lake was gone. Cloud saw off in the distance a lantern light. "Lost your way have you?" an old man asked. As the light drew closer an old man's visage came into view. "You and your brothers are going to battle once more Cloud."

"How do you know my name?" Cloud asked the old man.

"Your famous where I'm from," the old man answered.

"And where is that?"

The old man just looked up at the sky. Then he answered, "Third star to the left."

Cloud almost said, "Yeah right," but this seemed to be more than it was on the outside.

"Jenova's mate is coming to exact vengeance," the old man said.

"Jenova's…mate?" Cloud asked.

"There can't be a Mother without a Father," The old man answered with a toothless smile.

"And what are you?" Cloud asked grabbing his sword.

"No one of consequence," the old man said. He blew out the candle and disappeared into the darkness. Cloud looked around. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew he had to get back to Tifa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, Thanks for reading this guys. This is my first fanfiction, but not my first story. If people could leave some quick comments or reviews that would be great. I'd like to hear what you think.**

Ch. 3 Attacked!

Tifa, Gale, Aerith, and Marlene watched as the firework show started to reach its end. At the end of the show everyone cheered. "Can we go home now?" Aerith asked with a yawn.

"Sure," Tifa answered with a smile. She took Aerith by the hand, checked to see if Gale was ready to go too, and took off towards the bar, Seventh Heaven, where they lived.

"I'm going to stay out a little bit more," Marlene said.

"Okay," Tifa said, "But remember that you're going with me to buy supplies tomorrow."

Marlene nodded then took off into the crowd.

Tifa and her children walked through the streets of Edge. Barely able to slide through all the people that were packed together more than a herd of chocobos. Suddenly, several people let out a gasp. Tifa heard people say, "Look at that!"

"Shinra spared no expense."

"How did they do that?"

"Mommy," Aerith said, "I don't like that." Aerith pointed up at the sky. Tifa looked to where she was pointing. It was the moon. It was slowly turning red. The color kept getting darker and darker, until it the once pale moon was now a deep crimson. Three beams of blue light shot down from the sky and collided with the ground.

"I have a bad feeling about this," a voice like a whisper said behind Tifa. She turned around to see Vincent, Yuffie, and Sirius. It was actually odd to see Vincent not in his cloak. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a red sleeveless vest.

"What do you think it is?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know. Yuffie stay here and watch the kids," Vincent said as he and Tifa took off towards where the beams of light hit the ground.

They came to three smoking craters. Tifa and Vincent pushed the on lookers out of the way from the craters. The smoke was so thick that they could not see into them. Then a voice called out from one of the craters. A voice Vincent had heard before. "HAIL WEISS AND SEPHIROTH!" a voice roared like a dragon. Vincent heard the sound of an engine turning.

"Tifa get down!" he yelled tackling her to the ground. A flurry of bullets flew over their heads and hit the crowd behind them.

Out of the craters stepped three of Vincent's old enemies, The Tsviets. Azul the Cerulean was a large beast of a man with long blue hair and a Gatling gun. Rosso the Crimson was a beautiful red haired woman with a gun blade like a bow and arrow. And last was Nero the Sable; he was tall and thin. His arms were bound to his chest and two metal wings with claws on them stuck out from his back.

Azul looked around and saw the devastation he had caused. "Hah," he laughed, "These weaklings don't deserve life." He raised his gun to finish off the rest of the crowd. Just before he pulled the trigger Vincent kicked Azul's hand causing the gun to slip out of his hand. In one fluid motion Vincent pulled out Cerberus and shot Azul in the head. Azul took a few steps back and looked around. "Vincent!" he said almost with excitement.

"The Tsviets?" Tifa asked standing up, "I thought you killed them?"

"I did," Vincent answered, "Tifa, we need to lead them away from the crowd."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sup? Once again thanks for reading. Leave a comment.**

Ch. 4 The Tsviets vs. Avalanche

Cloud and Denzel were almost back to the city. "I guess the fireworks are already over," Denzel yelled over the roar of the engine. "I want to go see if Randall is out celebrating still. I haven't seen him since our last WRO assignment."

"Sure," Cloud said, "I'll drop you off in the town square."

They continued on to the city when they saw three blue lights hit the middle of downtown.

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?" Denzel yelled.

"I don't know," Cloud said, "But I don't think its fireworks." He pulled on the throttle and they took off towards where the lights had landed. A few minutes passed, and then they saw a building collapse.

"I hope Tifa and the others weren't in there!" Denzel yelled.

Cloud just kept thinking one thing over and over, "I hope Gale and Aerith are safe."

A loud roar of propellers came from over head. Denzel and Cloud looked up to see Cid and Rufus Shinra on the Airship. "Cloud," Rufus said, "The Tsviets are back."

"I thought Vincent killed those guys?" Cloud asked, but Cid ignored him.

"Vince and Tifa are fighting them now, and Barret is on his way too," Cid said, "But they need you two."

"Where are the kids?" Cloud asked.

"As far as I know, Yuffie met up with Marlene and took them back to Seventh Heaven," Cid answered.

Cloud looked back at Denzel, "Think you can handle the Tsviets?"

"Sure," Denzel answered with a shrug.

--------------------------

Tifa and Vincent had taken as much as they could. If it was a two on two fight things would have been different, but the Tsviets were too organized. When one was in trouble, the other would step in and take their place. Vincent knew he had to split them up, but they needed a third person to do that.

"Goodbye Vincent," Azul said aiming his gun at him.

"We'll miss you," Rosso said mockingly.

"Azul," Nero said coldly, "end it." Vincent closed his eyes, and heard gun shots, but didn't feel anything. Vincent looked up and saw Barret jumping down his machine gun for an arm shooting down at the Tsviets.

"You two okay?" Barret asked in his gruff voice.

"Yeah," Vincent answered standing up.

"I'll take the big one," Barret said, "Can you get the winged one Vincent?"

"Yeah," Vincent said drawing Cerberus, "Tifa think you can handle Rosso?"

"Let's find out," she said.

The three charged towards their respective foes.

--------

Barret was the first to reach Azul, who had recovered from Barret's assault. Azul swung his massive gun at Barret, but missed. Barret jumped to the side and shot a few rounds into Azul's large body, but the bullets seemed to do nothing. "Hah!" Azul laughed, "My shield can repel any bullets you shoot at me."

"Can it repel this?" Barret's gun began to glow bright green. And a ball of energy shot out and hit Azul in the chest knocking him to the ground. Azul's chest was burned badly.

"YOU"LL DIE FOR THAT!" Azul yelled firing madly at Barret. Two bullets hit him in the chest and one in each arm. Barret fell to the ground yelling in pain. "HA HA," Azul laughed madly. "Now to finish it!" he yelled.

Just before Azul was about to kill Barret an incredible amount of pain shot through his chest. He looked down and saw a metal spear point sticking through his heart. Azul turned around and saw Cid holding the other end of the spear. Azul swung his mighty arm and sent Cid to the ground. Azul fell over and coughed up some blood. "You're lucky," he said between coughs, "I'll get you next time." Then a black hole of darkness appeared from thin air and Azul disappeared into it. Then the hold vanished.

Cid got up and ran over to Barret. "Hey are you okay?" he asked. Barret lay there motionless and silent. "I'll get help," Cid stood up and ran off looking for someone to help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey sorry I've not written in a while other projects have taken precedence. Tell me what you think**

Chapter 5- AVALANCHE vs. The Tsviets II

Vincent jumped over the battle between Azul and Barret, and landed near Nero. The Tsviet was ready for him. Nero opened fire on Vincent who jumped to the side and pulled out Cerberus. He shot twice and hit Nero's hands sending his guns flying into the night.

"Oh still as good as ever Vincent," Nero said calmly.

"I could say the same about you," Vincent said standing up. He held his gun aimed at Nero's forehead, "You haven't aged a day."

"Indeed," Nero said as his mechanical wings twitched, "The soldiers of Deep Ground don't age, but you're right. It's as if no time has passed for us at all."

"How is that possible?" Vincent asked pulling the hammer back on Cerberus.

"I can't tell you know Vincent," Nero flicked his wrists and two more guns came out of his sleeves. He opened fire on Vincent. "But you'll find out in HELL!"

Vincent dodged out of the way of the bullets flying at him. He jumped in the air and opened fire at Nero, but Nero wasn't there. Vincent felt weight push him to the ground. He hit the ground with a crash. He opened his eyes and saw Nero holding him in his massive mechanical wings. Vincent tried to move his clawed arm, but it was broken.

"As you can see," Nero said, "I am stronger than before." Nero lifted Vincent into the air and aimed his guns at his chest. "Good bye Vincent. Give my regards to that witch Aeirth."

"How do you know about her?" Vincent asked, but Nero didn't answer his question.

Just before He pulled the trigger an orange beam of light pierced Nero's arms making him drop his guns. Vincent looked and saw Shelke standing there with a blank expression on her face. "You're welcome Vincent Valentine."

"Ahh," Nero moaned, "I'll settle this later." And he disappeared into a fog of darkness.

"Vincent Valentine are you damaged?" Shelke asked.

"No," Vincent said, "But I need you to come with me. We need to investigate somethings."

"Where are we going?" Shelke asked.

"Mako Reactor Zero," Vincent said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi and thank you for reading. Please leave a comment on this; if people leave comments then I'll know people like it and will write more often.**

Chapter 6- AVALANCHE vs. The Tsviets III

Tifa ran past Vincent and Nero's battle and closed in on Rosso. Two thoughts were in her mind, "I hope Gale is okay," and, "I wish Cloud was here." Rosso opened fire with a hail of bullets, but Tifa managed to roll out of the way. One of the bullets ricocheted off a rock and clipped Tifa's arm.

"Ah," Tifa exclaimed and looked at her wound.

"Gotcha," Tifa heard Rosso say. She looked up and saw Rosso mere inches from her. Rosso swung her blade and cut Tifa across the chest. Tifa jumped back and grabbed where the blade had pierced her skin. She was bleeding, but she had seen worse, (Mostly from Sephiroth.)

"Now that I've smelled your blood," Rosso said with a wildness seeming to come over her, "I cannot control my rage anymore!" Rosso dashed in a blur of crimson towards Tifa.

------------

"Hey Gale!" Sirius said as they got closer the bar.

"What?" Gale asked.

"There's a fight!" Sirius said excited, but trying to keep his mother from hearing, "It looks like it might be a big one!"

"I know your dad and my mom are in it," Gale said. He sounded more worried than excited.

"Do you think we should go see?" he asked.

"If we can get away," Gale looked up at Yuffie and Marlene, "I don't think we can out run your mom, she's a ninja."

"I am too!" Sirius said.

"Okay," Gale said, "GO NOW!" and the two boys darted off back to where their parents were.

"No," Yuffie yelled, "COME BACK HERE!"

"I'll take Aerith," Marlene said, "You go get them." Marlene took Aerith from Yuffie's arms and ran back to the bar. Yuffie chased after the boys, hoping to find them in this blood filled night.

------------

The boys could see in the distance fighting, but they couldn't see who exactly. As they drew closer they saw it was Tifa and a woman with long red hair. At first it seemed they were evenly matched, but then the red haired woman managed to get behind Tifa and put her in a hold.

"MOM!" Gale yelled. He ran towards her and Sirius followed.

"Let her go!" Sirius yelled. The two boys picked up rocks and threw them at the woman's back.

The woman threw Tifa to the ground and fired shots at the rocks. She scanned to see her attackers, "Oh Gale so glad to see you for the first time… again." Rosso laughed an unnerving laugh. She then dashed towards him with blade ready to cut the two boys in half. Suddenly in a flash of smoke, someone appeared and pushed the boys out of the way. Then in one swift move the arrival grabbed Rosso's arm and threw her over into a wall.

"Didn't I tell you not to run off?" Yuffie said with a weak smile.

"Wow," Sirius said, "You were so fast Mom!" Sirius was so excited to see his mother act so cool.

"She was a bit faster though," Yuffie said as her face went pale. Then a long gash appeared running from her shoulder to her hip. The skin tore like a seam, and Yuffie fell to the ground blood poured out from her wound.

"Mom!" Sirius cried.

"Aunt Yuffie!" Gale said. The two boys knelt next to her.

"I would say for you to go get your father, but I saw him and Shelke run off towards Midgar. Probably would just tell me to suck it up any way," Yuffie laughed, but it hurt too much so she stopped.

"WUTAI FLEA!" Rosso yelled as she ran towards them. Then Tifa jumped in front ready to take the blow.

"Mom!" Gale cried. Then in a flash of silver and a clang of metal, Rosso was sent flying again.

There stood Cloud and Denzel swords drawn and ready to fight. Both had large Buster swords, but Clouds was more modern looking and was actually several swords in one. Denzel had the same sword Zack gave Cloud, which was given to him by Angeal.

"Gale," Cloud said, "Help your mother take Yuffie back to the bar, and stay there until I come."

"Y-yes sir!" Gale said.

"Let's go," Tifa said as she carefully lifted Yuffie up, who had lost consciousness.

"I'm sorry mom," Sirius said with tears in his eyes.

Cloud and Denzel waited until the others had left. Now they could focus on Rosso who was getting back up after being attacked.

"Think you can take her?" Cloud asked.

"Hey," Denzel said, "I'm not the old man." The two smiled, and then ran towards Rosso.

"I'll go high," Cloud said.

"I'll go low," Denzel responded. They closed the gap; then swung their swords. In the split second that Rosso put her guard up to block both attacks, Denzel yelled, "Switch." His sword made a sharp angle up, and Cloud's dropped down. Rosso didn't have time to fully avoid the attacks. She jumped back and Denzel's sword cut across her neck, while Cloud's made a large tear into both her legs.

She landed on the ground. Rosso clutched her neck, and held the blood in. "We've lost," she said, "But we'll be back." Then she disappeared into a black fog. There was an eerie calm now that the battle was over.

"I thought Vincent killed these guys?" Denzel said.

"Apparently not," Cloud said.

"What did they want," Denzel asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I don't know," Cloud said, "and that's what scares me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So yeah, I've gone off to college and the browser there blocks , so I have to go off campus to upload and check and stuff. That and I've been busy with another project. Got about 500+ pages of Novel written. Pretty excited not gonna lie. Hope to be 100% done by X-mas of this year. Maybe published in time for X-mas next year. Comment and review will gladly take criticism.**

The next day Cloud and the others had assembled in the meeting room at the top of the WRO's headquarters. Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Denzel, a bandaged Barret, and Rufus along with most of the Turks. (Reno was on vacation)

"What do we do now?" Rufus asked. "Is there any information we have as to why the dead now seem to rise."

"Technically they fell from the sky," Barret said. Everyone looked at him, and he quickly slouched down in his chair.

"They seemed more aware of things than they should have," Tifa said, "Rosso, the one I fought, seemed to know my son Gale. She said, Its nice to meet you for the first time again. What could that mean?"

"It's more than just that," said a raspy voice from the door. Vincent and Shelke stepped out from the frame. Vincent, still in his bloodstained and tattered clothes from last night walked in front of everyone. "They know about Aerith, I ask you how could they know about her?"

"Where in the sam hill have you been?" Cid yelled.

"Mako Reactor 0," Shelke answered, "We would have been back sooner, but there were some Deep Ground soldiers still there."

"We know this is no trick," Vincent said, "There was no evidence that Azul and the others had been there."

"So you're saying they really have risen from the dead?" Barret asked, "Man this is like the ghost stories from when I was a kid."

"What is the WRO saying on the incident?" Cloud asked turning to Rufus.

"We've said the best we can," Rufus said.

"Terrorists against the WRO attacked the festival," Tseng continued, "The total number of civilain casualties was forty-nine with twenty-six fatal."

"The public is uneasy, but grateful for the quick response of the WRO and former AVALANCE forces," Rude said with his deep voice.

"How is Yuffie doing?" Vincent asked.

"She is recovering," Elana said, "The WRO is doing its best to treat her. Right now her odds of recovery are fifty fifty."

"The children are also being treated for minor cuts and bruises," Tifa said looking at Vincent, "Our boys maybe stupid as hell, but they obviously inherited our courage."

"This is getting us nowhere," Shelke said. "We know what has happened and its effect, but we dont know the main cause."

"The little lady is right," Cid said, "We need to know the why and how."

They all sat in silence, none knew what to say or had any ideas. "A father," Cloud said breaking the silence. "Something happened while I was out at the Forgotten City

"What spiky?" Barret asked sitting back up with a whence.

"An old man appeared to me. Kind of like how Aerith did when we faced Kadaj. It only lasted for a moment, but I was the only one who was aware of it."

"And you didn't share this with me because?" Denzel asked.

"Didn't want you to worry."

"What did he say?" Rufus asked.

"That Jenova's mate is coming." A hush fell over the room.

_"Sir, we have a situation,"_ a voice came from the intercom on the table.

"What is it?" Tseng asked.

"A report of three attackers in the center of the city."

"Who are they? Is there any description?"

_"Yes sir, three males, roughly twenty in age. All with the same silver hair."_

"The HELL!" Cloud yelled. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the wall where the Tsurugi rested.

"It appears more have risen," Vincent said in a raspy voice.

"Vincent, Denzel, you're with me."


End file.
